


Skin

by Violet_Ines



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Explicit Sex, F/M, Mafia III, Plot With Porn, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Ines/pseuds/Violet_Ines
Summary: Lincoln's home from his tour in Vietnam, he makes a promise to see you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Skin takes place around the beginning of the game, this after Ellis picks Lincoln up from the bus stop and after he stops at Sammy's place for his welcome home party. I really wanna thank my awesome Beta-reader, Rougeberry, the sweetest woman in the world. 
> 
> Enjoy and Review.
> 
> Song Inspiration:
> 
> Self Righteous - Bryson Tiller  
> Skin - Rihanna  
> Loveee Song - Rihanna  
> Me and You - Cassie  
> Sex Therapy - Robin Thicke  
> Love Me Harder - Ariana Grande  
> Cece’s Interlude - Drake  
> Earned it - The Weeknd  
> Part II (On the Run) - Jay-Z feat. Beyonce

“So...”  
“So, what?”  
“Are you serious right now?”

You turned your head towards your best friend, Raven, who was currently lounging on your twin sized bed in your dorm room. You sat back against the wall with an African American studies text book lying across your lap. You pushed your lavender colored reading glasses up so it was now perched on top of your head, nestled in your thick hair.

“About what, Rave?” you asked confused, and closed the book. Raven rolled over on her stomach and placed her hands under her chin. Her light brown eyes meet yours with mischief dancing through them.

“Isn’t Lincoln coming to see you today?” she asked as teasing grin spread across her face. You could feel the warmth blooming to your cheeks. Your hands slid into the pouch of your Dillard’s University pullover as you rolled your eyes at her.

Lincoln Clay.

Just the sound his name could set fire in your veins.

He was a childhood friend that you met in New Bordeaux from a chance encounter. Living in an orphanage during the early 1950s wasn’t what it was cracked up to be.

"Well, he did say he would come and visit me once he got the chance," you say shyly, looking down at your sock clad feet."But you know it’s after hours and visitors aren't allowed in the dorms after 10pm."  
looking at the clock on the wall, that confirmed the time was now 10:23pm.

"That shouldn't stop him from coming to see you, I mean the guy helped you move into your dorm before he left for the military," Raven says, as she sat up brushing her hair over shoulder. She adjusted her hoodie and shorts."Now he's home and the first person he call is you, wanting to see you," she stands up from the bed, "Our pure and sweet (y/n)"

An exasperated look crosses your face, "Ugh, why do you have to say it like that?" Your expression melting into a pout.

"Whaaattt? I just think it cute that you've been saving yourself for a childhood friend you’re in love with." she grins as she grabs you by the ankles and pulling you to the edge of the bed, knocking some books and notepads on the floor before pulling you to your feet.

"He's gonna wanna be all alone with his little (y/n), just taking in how much you've changed in a couple of years," Raven says as she spins you around like a ballerina.

"Do you really think so?" You ask, contemplating over the various scenarios in your head.

"Girl, please, when he sees that ass and those thighs in what you have on now, trust me, he's going to forget all about seeing you as his sister."

You glance over at the floor length mirror, and pull the cotton sleep shirt down a bit so it's a little more mid-thigh. Striking a confident pose, you laugh softly," You right, you right, it's like I'm beating off guys every day with a stick.You know, Mr. Bell has been trying to join me for lunch?!"

A knock at the door was heard.

"’Cause he's trying to talk to the girl with the fattest ass!" Raven exclaims, as she walks over to the door. Throwing it open, we find Bridgette, another close friend, standing in the doorway holding a plastic bag.

"Who's talking about fat asses? ‘Cause I've seen some guys sluggin' around here." Bridgette makes a mock faint, placing a hand over heart as she stepped in the room and closes the door behind her.

"We were initially talking about (y/n)'s childhood love, Lincoln," Raven explains as she sits in your roller chair, and snatches the bag from Bridgette to pull out the case of beer."He was supposed to come see her today."

"Ooohhh! He's coming to see you? I know you're super excited, you and he can finally get together, because I'm tired of guys asking me to set you up with them." Bridgette grabs a beer and hands one to you before opening her own.

"Oh my god..." you shake your head and take a swig of beer.

You guys converse about the upcoming week, and an hour has already crept pass. In the midst of the conversation, you all hear sharp sound.

Tap.

"What the hell was that?" Bridgette asked, looking toward the door.

"It wasn't the door, I know that for a fact," Raven says, still sitting in the roller chair near the door.

Another sharp sound.

You all look towards the window.

Tap.

Walking over to the window, you open the window and a cool breeze blows in, You stick your head out the window, and your heart skips a beat.

The guy you've been waiting all day to see is standing outside, wearing an olive green army jacket as silver dog tags gleaming proudly in the light of the street lamp.

Lincoln!

You nearly squeal in excitement, and your friends rush over to stick their heads out the window as well.

"Mind if I come up?" He asks politely.

"You sure can, darlin’." Bridgette smiles as she takes in the utter excitement on your face.

"But how will you get up here? You gonna climb a tree?" Raven asked looking at the conveniently placed tree.

He just smiles and makes his way towards the tree.

Pulling your head back in the window, you smooth the wrinkles out of your hoodie and shirt, and fluff your hair a bit.

Raven and Bridgette laugh at your primping soon enough the sound of boots softly hit the floor.You turn around fully and taking him in all of his glory.He's gotten big.He towered over your smaller frame by a good foot and a half. Dark, thick curly mane set on top head, same dark brown eyes, full lips and a jawline that could kill.

"How did you know where my room was?" You asked, and stopped your ogling momentarily to stare in his eyes.

Lincoln gave you secretive smile, and you felt your insides clench." I always know where to find my targets," he says as he stepped forward to engulf you in his big arms and pick you up from the floor.

You laughed happily," Lincoln, I've missed you so much." you wrapped your arms around his neck. He squeezed you tightly against his hard body, arms wrapped around your waist. The cool air that clung to his body transferred through the thin fabric of your clothes. You felt a pleasurable chill down your spine.

The military has paid off in so many ways.

Lincoln placed you back on your feet, and his large hand on top your head to caress your hair.

"Sorry, I'm late. Ellis and Sammy gave me a welcome home party," he says his eyes trained intently on your face. It's like he was taking you in for the first time.

"Lincoln Clay, the guy who used to hate when someone was one minute late, talking about tardiness." a teasing smile spreads on your lips.

"It's good to see you again, (y/n)," he responds softly. Time seemed to stop as emotions swam in his eyes and you couldn't look away.

"Ahem," coughed Raven. You turned your eyes from him to her, your cheeks warmed considerably. She smiled at how cute you were. "Don't let the man stand around, let him have a seat," she says taking her seat in the roller chair.

"Such a rude hostess, (y/n)," Bridgette teased.

"Of course! Here make yourself comfortable." you turned around making your way towards the bag of beer, and took out another four beers, giving one to each of your friends, and the other two for you and Lincoln.

He's taken off his jacket and placed it on the end of your bed post. His upper body is adorned in a navy scoop neck t-shirt that fit his upper body perfectly. He got comfortable quickly as he sat in your original spot from earlier.

You sat on the bed leaning against the bedpost, legs spread across the bed so your feet were slightly propped on his thigh. You hand him the beer, and twist the cap off and take a swig of yours.

"How does it feel to be home?"

"It's the first time in years, where I get to go without anybody ordering me to," he says, his composure is relaxed as he sinks into the conversation."I honestly just miss being home, being around the people I care about."

The night gave away to a relaxed atmosphere. Conversation was light hearted and easy, and jokes were made. The beer gave everyone a nice buzz, but not to where folks were inebriated.

Over the course of the hours, Lincoln went from sitting to lying on his side with his cheek pressed against your lower thigh and his arm draped lazily over your legs. Your fingers brushed through his curly hair. It was a familiar gesture that sparked a memory from the earlier years.

You could feel the slight prickly hairs from his shaved face against the flesh of your thighs. The warmth he radiated from his body warmed you considerably.

Your friends took note of the body language between the two of you. deciding it was time to go, the girls stood up.

”This was fun and all, but unfortunately I have a meeting with some of club members in the morning, so I’d better start turning in,” Raven said as she stretched, and yawned as she made her way to the door.

“We’ll stop by again tomorrow,” Bridgette smiles, and opens the door.”It was nice seeing you again, Lincoln.”

“It was nice seeing you guys, too, goodnight.” Lincoln waves at them from his spot.

“Goodnight to you, (y/n),” they both say, tones implicating something more before laughing and closing the door.

Shaking your head at them, you and Lincoln are left alone. A comfortable silence spreads over you two.

Sighing, you poke him as you take in the state of your room.” Let me stand up really quick.” He rolls off of you and he sits up against the wall again. His dark eyes watch you as bend down to pick up the various beer bottles and textbooks on the floor. “Ugh, those jerks, they could’ve thrown these away.” you shake your head.

“You know how friends are. Remember that one time Ellis had a bunch of us over at Sammy’s?” Lincoln laughs a hearty laugh.

“You mean that one time, when you and Ellis brought over a group of friends in high school, and Sammy let you guys have free reign upstairs, and then you and Ellis disappeared for a few hours and I was left with the clean up?” you say as you gave him the side eye.

You remembered that day clearly, Ellis and Lincoln brought a few of their friends -- meaning the girls they’d had their eyes on -- to Sammy’s place.You already knew what the eighteen years old guys were up to on your walk home from school. Some music, whispered words, a cup of corn whiskey, and they slipped out the room, and didn’t return for a few hours, leaving you with their mess to clean.

After they had walked the girls home, you refused to talk to either one of them for the rest of the night.

“Yeah, we were really sorry about that,” he says and his face showed that he was really sorry about it. You forgave him already, it’s not like he knew you had a thing for him back then. “You forgave Ellis the next day, but me, it took forever for you forgive me. I thought my little sis that I loved so dearly would forgive me.”

You paused for second, a sinking feeling in your stomach. ‘little sis is all I’ll ever be huh?’ You place the textbooks on the desk, and put the empty bottles in a plastic bag near the trash can. You don’t respond, as you lean back against the desk, and fold your arms under your breast.

“I see you’ve upgraded to singular dorm since we moved you in on your first day of college. it’s like you’ve grown up when I wasn’t looking.” he looks you in the eyes mixed emotions swimming through them.

You looked to the side. You could feel your cheeks burn with the intensity of his stare.” I’ve grown more ways than one, “ you say as you turn to look back him.” I’ve become a grown woman. I’m not a little girl anymore.” 

you reach down to pull the bottom of the hoodie so you could take it off. Lincoln eyes follows the movement of your shirt raising slightly above your thighs, and takes in the smooth expansion on skin as you pull the hoodie off. Placing the hoodie on the desk, you pull your glasses from the tufts of your hair and place it next to hoodie.

The top portion of the sleep shirt hugged nicely around the swell of your breasts. The fabric was loose enough to hide your waist but once it made it your hips, the fabric clung to the curves of it. You saw his eyes make a quick glance over your body. Tis eyes paused to linger on your breasts, and his eyes glued to your hips.  
“You definitely have grown more ways than one. I can see that clearly,” he says, and stressed the words in his sentence.” You aren’t a little girl anymore, but...” 

Lincoln stands from the bed grabbing you by your wrist. He easily pulls you to the bed and seats you between his legs. He wraps his arms loosely around your shoulders, body pressed snugly to your back.”But you're still little enough to sit like this.” he places his chin on your shoulder and nuzzles his face into your hair.

“Of all things I’ve missed here in New Bordeaux, I’ve missed you the most since I’ve been gone,” he says, your heart beat hard in your chest. You haven’t sat like this with him since you were way younger. His body felt so good against you, and he smells so good. A mixture of his natural scent, gunpowder and smoke. You clench your legs together as desire began to pulse in your lower belly.

“Did you really?”

“Yes, I did,” he said.

“Lincoln, I-I...” you started, and grabbed onto his hand. A million and one thoughts running through head for the man sitting so close to you.

All of sudden, he tilts you both over; lying you on your back on the bed. He slides in between your legs and he lays himself on your chest. Your palms pressed to his side, and lazily stroked circles.” What did you want to say?” His voice sounded huskier than it did before.

Your arousal spiking higher and higher, you felt your inhibitions begin to leave your lust fogged mind. One of his hand drifts down towards your thick thigh and caresses the soft flesh there.

“I-I want you in so many ways, Lincoln,” You whispered. You closed your eyes to hide yourself for whatever response he had. There was a shift of his body above yours. You felt his large figure looming over you. The cool metal of his dog tails pressed against your neck. He places his hands on either side of your head.

“You want me, (y/n)?” he asked.He presses his lower half into yours, your legs wrap around him as the denim of his jeans brushes against the material of your panties.” How do you want me?” the tone of his voice promised to satisfy every fantasy you’ve ever had.

“Just take me, Lincoln.”

That one statement set the tone for the rest of the night.

Lincoln swooped down and pressed his lips against yours. He took your bottom lip into his mouth, sucking and nibbling at the soft flesh. Your eyes flew open as he continued to ravaged your lips. You slip your eyes closed and tangled your fingers in his thick hair. 

You could feel the passion in his kisses, and the raw emotion behind it. being deprived of another person's touch could really leave a someone starving for more.You struggled to keep up with fiery kisses.

Lincoln licked your bottom lip softly, getting prodding your teeth to get you to open up. Complying shyly, he slips his tongue into your mouth and he teased your muscle with his own. He pulled away, and started planting kisses all over your face, then down to your neck.

Kissing and sucking the side of your neck, he gently trailed his way along the skin as he reached your earlobe. You gasped out loudly, turning around head to the side. grasping the earlobe between his lips, he sucks and grazes his teeth over it.

You moaned, and turned your head so he could stop the vicious assault on your ear.

"Earlobes sensitive?" He chuckles.

"Yes, so leave them alone." you pout as he nudges your face with his nose kissing you again. 

His large hands grasped the end of your gown as he sat back his knees. Lincoln pulled it over your head and tossed it the side leaving you in a pair of small, black lace panties, and no bra.Your hands immediately went to cover your breasts and the pudge of your belly to cover them. 

he moved your hands out the way." There's no need be shy, you told me take you and that's exactly what I plan to do." Lincoln grabs your wrists and pins them above your head. He leaned down and taking your supple brown nipple into his mouth.

The warmth radiating from his mouth onto your nipple cause a pleasurable spike down your spine. Sucking and nibbling at the soft flesh, he switched to the other one while kneading the other breast making the nipple harden. 

Gasping in a pleasurable surprise as he rolled the nipple along his teeth, you stroked his hair in appreciative manner. 

"Ahhh, Lincoln," you moaned out to him. 

Lincoln squeezed your breasts together, leaving wet hickeys all over them. Continuing his journey downwards, he made a short stop at your belly. He kissed at the soft flesh there as he swirled his tongue around your belly button before dipping it in. This showed that he had no problem with what you would call imperfections. He would kiss, lick and suck on any portions of your body you felt insecure about. 

Lincoln made down to your pussy. He opened your legs wider, nuzzling his nose against the fleshy skin, and inhaled your scent as the soft curls of hair brushed against his nose. You tried to close your legs to push him away, but by the grip he had thighs, he easily pushed them back open.

"Ah, ah, don't be shy around me, darlin’. I wanna see every last inch of this perfect pussy." the vulgar tone making you squeak in embarrassment.

"No, don't say it like that. it's embarrassing!" Your hands go to cover your face to hide yourself, but the G.I in front of you has seen just about every inch of you. 

You start to squirm in his hold, but as soon as he licked from your entrance to the top of your clit, and engulfed the bulb between his lip, you ceased all movement. You scrambled to grasp his hair as the loudest moan erupted from your mouth. Lincoln swirled his talented tongue around your sensitive clit, and you found yourself holding his head in place as you moved your hips to his tongue.

Sliding one of his large hands to palm your ass, his other hand smoothly made its way to your opening. His tongue continued to work its magic, and you felt a gentle prod at your entrance as you felt one of thick finger fill you. 

"A-ah!" Dropping your head back on the mattress, the appendage began sliding in and out of your wet pussy. Pressure began building in your pelvis; an annoying yet pleasurable feeling. 

Lincoln pulled his mouth away, lips wet and shiny as a smirk took hold of his features." Close to cumming, yeah? I can feel your pussy squeezing down on my finger." the vulgarity of his tone was turning you on more than you thought it was. "Talk to me, tell me what you want baby."

"Ah, Lincoln, don't do this to me," you whimpered, as he gently slid another finger inside you. 

"If you don't tell me what you want then I can't help." he slowed his fingers to damn near stopping, you caved in immediately.

"Lincoln baby, make my pussy come, I want it so bad," you let out breathlessly, fingers curling in the fabric of the blanket beneath you. 

He placed his thumb on your clit, stroking the bundle of nerves as his fingers made a scissoring motion inside of you. "That's a good girl," he says with his deep southern drawl and while he was knuckle deep inside you, your vision blackened, your toes curled, eyes fluttered and soul left you. 

You came the hardest you've ever had. There had been guys you've tried go the distances with, but that usually ended with you being fingered, which wasn't the most enjoyable. Being eaten out, talked dirty to while being fingered took the cake. You were still coming down from your post climactic orgasm.

Lincoln swirled his fingers around inside you before he pulled them out, put them in his mouth, and sucked them clean. He leaned forward to give you a sloppy kiss. He dipped his tongue in your mouth so you could taste the liquids of your orgasm. You moaned against his mouth weakly, and eyes slipped your eyes closed as you outstretched your hands to place them on his wide shoulders.

“Don’t fall asleep on me, we’ve still got some things to do.”

Your ears picking up the clinking sound of a heavy leather belt opening and the unzipping of his pants. The bed shook a bit as the rustle of fabric and heavy boots hit the floor. Opening your eyes, you see Lincoln has removed his shirt, dog tags still in place against the taut muscles of his stomach, and his jeans were open revealing his boxers showing through. He now sits on the edge of the bed, dark eyes looking over your relaxed form.

You sit up beside him, and he watches your movement closely never taking his eyes from you. He raises his hips slightly, pulling his boxers and jeans down in one swoop. Coming back up and laying fully back on the bed so you see his body. You swallowed thickly, you bit down on your lower plump lip.

Your eyes immediately took in the beast he released from his pants. He was average in length, but the thickness of his dick had your pussy clenching in anticipation. Standing in a bush of thick and curly hair, the shaft is slightly darker than his skin tone, but you could see the veins bulging out. Its head had a deep mauve color as a bead of pre cum sat at the tip. Lincoln grabbed your hand and placed it on his hot shaft.

“It’s yours, baby, don't be afraid to take it.” he groans as you closed your hand around it and gave it a pump.”Just like that, keep stroking this dick”.

You placed your other hand on it and began a slow rhythm. Another soft groan escaped him. You liked the sounds he made and wanted to hear more as you picked up the pace a bit. The bead of pre cum began leaking from tip, and a clear liquid rolled down the side of the head. Feeling more confident, you took your tongue and licked the head cleaning up the sticky liquid.

You enclosed your lips around tip before engulfing it in your mouth. Lincoln released a heavy sigh of pleasure. It was bit strange at first to have his dick in your mouth, but you liked the way soft, spongy skin felt against your tongue. You sucked lightly as you bobbed your head up and down. His hand pushed your hair from your face, and caressed the skin along the way before becoming tangled in your locks. He propped his head on his arm as he wanted to watch you pleasure him. Enjoying the attention being given to you, you took more of his dick in your mouth, moving your tongue around his meat, and hollowed your cheeks as you stroked it at the same time.

He cursed, and the hand in your hair closed around the strands holding them firmly.” shit, with you’re sucking, you make me want to fuck your face and nut all in your mouth.” You looked up at him, continuing your task, and you cupped his balls with your other hand.

“mhmm,” Lincoln moans,” you're so good at sucking this dick. I can’t wait to stick this in your pussy, I’m gonna fuck that pussy good, make you cum all on this dick.”

You loved his dirty talk. Your pussy clenched as you could feel your pussy lips getting even wetter with excitement. Just hearing his voice, a deep, husky voice accompanied with that southern drawl along with him saying some of the nastiest things as you suck him off, you’ll probably come just from that. 

His began moving his hips upwards to meet your mouth. His saliva covered dick slid in out of your mouth with ease, and his firm grip held your head in place, as he slowly fucked your mouth. Your eyes watered a bit as his dick brushed the back of your throat, and saliva began building up more as it started to drip down your chin.”Yes (y/n), yes. You like when I fuck your face with my dick?” He pushed your head down on him, before he pulled you up by your hair to let you gasp in a gulp of air, saliva leaving a trail from your mouth to him.

You were so turned on right now. 

Lincoln brings your head toward him as he meets you halfway for sloppy kiss. Placing your hands on either side of his head, you return it with just as much passion. He loosens his grip on your hair, and guides his hands down your back, and brings you closer to his body. Your nipples brushing against his body. 

He lays you back on the mattress, slowly rubbing his calloused hands over your hips before he reached your knees to spread them apart. Lincoln stared you in the eyes bringing his hands down the sensitive skin of your inner thighs, and stopped at the junction where your hips meet your thighs. Two fingers were placed on both of your pussy lips as he spread your second set of lips, his eyes darted to look at pink inner lips covered in your arousal.

Grabbing his dick, he slapped it against your clitoris before positioning it at your opening. He looked you in your eyes once more, looking for confirmation before he began. 

You held his gaze, opening your lips in the huskiest voice you could muster,“ All night, I’ve been staring, can’t you tell I want you?” 

Lincoln took that as his cue, he slowly pushed his head into your wetness as both your breaths hitched. He placed his thumb on your clit, stroking it, and gently eased the rest of his dick inside. You groaned at the foreign intrusion that stretched your walls open, and you grasped at his shoulders as Lincoln fully sank himself into your depths. He removed his hand from in between you two, and hitched one of your legs over his hip before grinding against you. 

A gasp left your lips, and you wrapped your arms around his neck when he grinded into you. He pulled out halfway before slamming his dick back in balls deep, ripping a loud moan from you. He set a fast pace immediately, and the bed began banging against the wall the springs in the bed protesting to the vigorous activity. You held onto him tightly, eyes rolling slightly in the back of your head as his head brushed against your G-spot; your juices flowing with each stroke. 

“O-oh Lincoln, I’m a-about to...” you gasped out and you could feel tears gathering in the corners of your eyes. You were not used to this treatment of rough passionate sex. He angled his hips in particular direction and that had you seeing black. Your mouth opening to scream out, but he covered your mouth with his and swallowed it.

Lincoln slowed down, letting your body finish with its convulsions as you moaned weakly. You wrapped your hands loosely around his neck. He pulled out of your pussy, and laid his back on the mattress, and pulled you on top of him. You looked at his questioningly, and he gave you a devilish smile” we’re not done yet”

Your eyes widened, having two major orgasms tonight had already been enough for you, but he wanted more. He tilted you back, sliding back in your soaking wet pussy. He rolled his hips causing you moan out and lean forward, still sensitive from the orgasm.

“No, Lincoln baby, it's too much.”

“What’s too much? This?” He slammed upwards, pulling you down harder on him. He started his brutal pace again, and his dick went deeper since you were on top now. He closed his lips around the hardened nipple that was positioned over his face. With each powerful thrust, you bit down on your lip as you could feel another orgasm building. 

“You can take this dick, Imma give you all I got.” he took his large hand and slapped it harshly on your ass, making you cry out.” Are you gonna take this dick like you want it?” Another harsh slap on the ass. 

“Yes, Yes, Yes,” you cried out, sitting back on top him and trying to sloppily match his pace. 

“Yeah, that's it, good girl, take this dick, it’s all yours,” he groaned out. His eyes flutter close as he enjoys the tight feel of your inner walls.

You felt a different pressure building in your pelvis; a familiar tingling sensation. “L-lincoln, I feel like I have to pee.”

You place your hand on his chest to slow him down. He looked up at you through hazy lust filled eyes, and he knew what sensation you were talking about and he angled his hips to hit that spot more intensely.” Aa-ahh, nooo, stop!” tears ran down your cheek as the sensation intensified. 

“Just relax, let it go, let it go,” Lincoln tells you, massaging your clit to give that push you needed. 

You cried out as a heavy shudder ran through your body. Your legs turned into jelly, and you clamped your eyes shut as liquid squirt from your pussy. 

“Yes, baby, yes.” he grabs onto you, slamming into you again and again, causing more liquid to squirt out as you fell forward only being held up by the grip he had on your waist.

Lincoln felt a similar tightness in his abdomen, and taking the initiative, he flipped you two over, and went balls deep in your pussy repeatedly. The slick wet feeling of your walls made it easier to move faster in you. He let out the huskiest moan that resonated from his lower belly, released his nut into you, and rode out the post orgasmic bliss. Pulling out, a trail of thick white liquid followed, and he collapsed beside you and pulled you closer to him.

Basking in the afterglow of your first time, you rolled over into Lincoln’s arms as he looked up at the ceiling. 

“It wasn’t as painful as I thought it was going to be,” you say in a shy manner.

He turned and looked at you, a smile gracing his lips, “ I’m glad I could make this experience good for you.” he slid one hand into your hair, stroking your scalp.

“So, what’s next?” You questioned, feeling a bit uneasy about the next course of action. You just fucked your childhood friend, and you didn’t know if he felt the same way about you. 

“I'm heading to California,” He says 

The sentence caused you to freeze in place, breath catching in your throat as you felt your stomach drop. California was half way across the country, he would be leaving Louisiana.

”I have a friend I met in the military who can get me job out there. I came back to see Sammy and Ellis before I left.” 

He was leaving again, he was leaving you behind again.

You felt tears gather in your eyes before you quickly closed them. Swallowing the lump in your throat, you opened your mouth to talk but he cuts you off.

“I want you to come with me.” His tone was serious. 

You opened your eyes and tears streaked down your cheek,” Of course, I want to come with you.”

“Are you sure? You have school and your friends here, Sammy and Ellis, too.” Lincoln asks as he brings his fingers along your jawline.

“I love you, Lincoln. call me crazy, but I wanna be wherever you are,” you say, and grasped the hand stroking your cheek.

He grins wide, pulling you into a kiss.” I love you, (y/n). that's why I asked you come with me. that entire time I was in ‘Nam, you never left my mind.” 

You moved closer to him.” I can’t wait Lincoln.”

“I’m heading to back to Sammy’s later on today, you should come with me. I'm sure Sam and Ellis would love to see you.”

“Yes, I would like that.” 

-

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a companion piece to a ficlet I'm planning, until next time.


End file.
